big_dealfandomcom-20200214-history
The Ultimate Serious Song Countdown
The Ultimate Serious Song Countdown is the 16th episode of FruityTales and the third Serious Song compilation. The premise was to count down the Top Ten Serious Songs as decided by the show's viewers. Plot On the Countertop, the Legos Who Don't Do Anything, comprised of Harry the Banana, Pa Orange, and Mr. Morty, are hosting the show, greeting the viewers to what is known as "The Ultimate Serious Song Countdown". Of course, Harry and Mr. Morty aren't so thrilled about it, telling Pa that they already did something, but Pa tells them that all they did was order Chinese food. Pa then explains to the viewers that for the past few months, they asked fans to cast their votes for their favorite Serious Song, before introducing them to a device called 'The Astonishing Contraption of Seriousness', which they will use to tally up the votes for the serious Serious Song of all time. Mr. Morty comments that that's a lame name for a machine, but Harry thinks otherwise, saying that he likes it, before offering a won ton to Mr. Morty. Pa then demonstrates how the ACOS works, before it speeds up a little then malfunctions. Pa then tells Harry and Mr. Morty to get to work with getting the countdown all ready. Harry and Mr. Morty then bring out a bunch of sacks full of votes and place them into the ACOS while Pa explains the rules to the viewers, which are that they will put the votes into the ACOS, which will then count the votes and countdown to the serious Serious Song of all time. Once all of the votes have been placed into the ACOS, Pa then tells Mr. Morty to pull the lever. Once the lever has been pulled, the ACOS then brings up the Serious Songs in order of vote; * 10: Endangered Love (from "King Jason and the Pony") * 9: The Dance Of The Banana (from "Lawrence, Aiden and James") * 8: Harry's High Silk Coat (from "Lyle the Battle Pirates") However, when the ACOS malfunctions again, this time bringing up a non-existent Serious Song called "The Dance Of The Crying Chipmunks Tongue", Pa stops the countdown, saying that something must be be wrong with the ACOS, before using a wooden mallet to fix it up again. This time, the ACOS is able to work properly again, bringing up; * 7: The Little Cat Song (from "Where's Ghost When I'm F-Fear?") Pa then praises that song for being "the grandfather of Serious Songs, the one that started the whole thing". Pa then says to pause for a moment of respect, before quickly telling Harry to "Hit it", to which Harry then hits the machine to start it up again. After that, more Serious Songs are brought up again in order of vote; * 6: The Crying Lawman Of The East (from "The End of Seriousness?") * 5: The Song Of The Chipmunks (from "John And The Big Wall!") When the ACOS malfunctions once again, bringing up another non-existent Serious Song called "The Song Of The Little Cat Who Don't Love Chipmunks With Crying Tongue", Pa shows up with his wooden mallet again, telling the viewers that they are experiencing technical difficulties once again. Pa then tells Harry to come up with one of his Serious Songs while he fixes the machine, but Harry says that he didn't prepare anything. This only frustrates Pa even further, before picking up a Chinese menu and handing it to Harry and Mr. Morty. Because of that, Harry and Mr. Morty improvise a brand new Serious Song entitled "Do The Papa Murphy". After the song ends, with Mr. Morty telling Harry to break the fortune cookie, Harry does so, revealing a fortune that reads, "Beware of oranges with wooden mallets". By the time the song ends, Pa has gotten the ACOS fixed up again, telling Harry and Mr. Morty that the song they sang was a nice song, but it won't make the countdown, before the ACOS brings up more songs by order of vote; * 4: My Veggie Burger (from "Madame Green Tomato") * 3: Love My Tongue (from "Doug and the Giant Lemon") Once that's over, Pa then tells the viewers that they are now down to two more songs, with one song going home as the loser and the other song going home as the serious Serious Song of all time. The ACOS then brings up the number 2 song, saying "The Legos Who Don't..." but Pa quickly stops the countdown, saying that they didn't collect all the votes. Harry and Mr. Morty tell him that they did, but Pa acts even more apprehensively, asking them if they checked in the closet, to which Harry replies that there's nothing in the closet. Pa then goes off to check in the closet, before returning with a bag labeled "Official Votes", which he then throws into the ACOS. Mr. Morty that he smells something fishy, but Pa tells him that it's just Harry, who offers Mr. Morty some "kung pao squid", which Mr. Morty takes a pass on. Before the ACOS can start up again with the number 2 song, Harry and Mr. Morty stop the countdown again and confront Pa about what he just did. Pa finally admits that he rigged the election, saying that the bag he threw into the ACOS wasn't full of Official Votes after all, as well as the fact that "The Legos Who Don't Do Anything" was the only song he ever actually had a starring role in. Harry and Mr. Morty comfort him, saying that number 2 isn't all that bad, before adding that it sure beats the Punch-O-Matic, before Leek # 1 says from off-screen, "I heard that!" Once Pa realizes that number 2 isn't such a bad position, he asks Harry and Mr. Morty to forgive him, which they do, before asking the ACOS if it forgives him too, to which it does before telling him not to let it happen again. This time, the ACOS then brings up the number 2 Serious Song; * 2: The Legos Who Don't Do Anything (from "Very Serious Songs!") Soon, the ACOS then brings up the number 1 Serious Song of all time; * 1: The Toothbrush Song (from "Are You My Cousin?") Once the serious Serious Song of all time has been revealed and the countdown over, Harry, Pa, and Mr. Morty then thank the viewers for voting, before Harry hops up in front of the camera and offers the viewers some kung pao squid, before the episode ends. Top Ten Serious Songs * 10. Endangered Love (16, 215 votes) * 9. Dance of the Banana (17, 534 votes) * 8. Harry's High Silk Coat (17, 919 votes) * 7. The Little Cat Song (19, 677 votes) * 6. The Crying Lawman of the East (23, 979 votes) * 5. The Song of the Chipmunks (32, 078 votes) * 4. My Veggie Burger (38, 508 votes) * 3. Love My Tongue (46, 673 votes) * 2. The Legos Who Don't Do Anything (51, 930 votes) * 1. The Toothbrush Song (53, 290 votes) Trivia * This is the first video that was distributed by HiT Entertainment. * On the DVD, there was some deleted animated footage of Pa stating their song is the "Citizen Kane" of scoobiest and stating it'll be number, with Harry and Mr. Morty having nay opinions. * This video was released the Saturday after the September 11 attacks. * Despite being a 5th Serious Song, Yah, Santa! was absent in the list, possibly because it's a Christmas song. However, it and Lost Puppies were included as Easter Eggs on the DVD. Even though the PBS Kids Broadcast puts on Yah, Santa! in between The Fruitcake of Christmas. * This episode uses the same frame rate as the other FruityTales episodes from 1994 to 21. * This is the first time Pa's mustache moves. * Mr. Morty states that their song with Pa Orange sure beats the Punch-O-Matic, with Leek One remarking back. This is most likely because that segment replaced the Serious Songs before they became permanent segments. * The curtains used to reveal the contraption were the same ones from previous two episodes. * "Citizen Kane" is a 1941 film starring Orson Wells. * "Nothin', Zlitch, Nada" would be used in the first feature film. Goofs * Like the serious song, Mr. Morty often phases through the bean bag. * The ladder glitches when Mr. Morty is about to place it on the Contraption of Scoobiness. * In some shots, there's a shade of yellow on Pa's mustache. * Something flashes in Pa's mustache when Mr. Morty says "Don't They?" at him.